1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a firearm and to a method for cycling the action of a firearm, and more particularly, to a semi-automatic pistol and to a method for improving the ability to cycle (i.e., the action of clearing, loading or unloading without actually firing) a semi-automatic handgun.
2. Background of the Invention
Firearms have a wide variety of uses, from those associated with sporting activities to personal protection. While a wide variety of firearms exist, such as handguns and rifles, they must all be loaded and unloaded, and at times require the clearing of a bullet remaining lodged in the firearm because the firearm failed to shoot the bullet. That is, typically, a cartridge or magazine of ammunition (bullets) must be selectively placed within a respectively and previously defined location within these respective firearms and the bullets must then be placed or selectively moved into a respective and certain chamber within these respective firearms in order to allow the ammunition to be selectively fired and the bullets propelled or shot from the firearms. The process of selectively and respectively placing the ammunition into these respective chambers is often referred to as “loading” the firearm. The process which is referred to “unloading” or “clearing” the firearm involves removing some or all of the previously placed ammunition without actually firing or shooting the firearms.
Repeating handguns are commonly provided in two varieties, revolvers and semi-automatic type. The semi-automatic types are often cycled, without firing, by the manipulation or use of a movable slide portion, which must be engaged and forcibly moved by the operator of the weapon toward the rear of the handgun (toward the handle) as it is held in one hand of the user.
Generally, to cycle a semi-automatic pistol, the slide must normally be engaged by the other hand of the user, the hand which is not holding the handgun, and the slide must then be selectively moved or manipulated to cycle the pistol. This requires compressing a spring which is operably resident within the semi-automatic pistol. The required compression of the spring therefore can make the slide difficult to move. Thus, should the “free hand” (i.e., the hand used to move the slide) be injured or otherwise occupied, the handgun cannot be cycled in order to load or unload the pistol, or clear the pistol of a malfunction, therefore rendering it either inoperable or unsafe. More particularly, the ammunition cannot be loaded, unloaded or cleared.
Applicant's invention addresses these drawbacks in a new and useful manner and is applicable to any firearm having a slide which must be manipulated for its cycling when it is not actually being fired.